Mimetic Predator
Summary Mimetic Predator is the term used to refer to a type of cytoplasmic weapon/creature created by magic. They are derived from an experiment by Aleister Crowley that took place at Loch Ness. The experiment was a failure but had the side-effect of creating half-formed spirits that led to the rumors of a surviving dinosaur that would eventually lead to the Loch Ness story. A.O. Francisca adapted the experiment and set it to intentionally fail to mass-produce an army of monsters, redefining them as a creature capable of taking any form. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A Name: Mimetic Predator Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Cytoplasmic Weapon, Artificial Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Superhuman strength and power that apparently surpasses the average dinosaur, can harm a Processor Suit) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Could fight a Processor Suit) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class Durability: Likely Small Building level (Can survive regular blows from a Processor Suit) Stamina: At least above average Range: Melee range, several meters with tentacles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, smart enough to adapt their form to human society and to use tactics Weaknesses: Powerful anti-magic like Touma's Imagine Breaker easily kills them Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' A Mimetic Predator has no definite form. Instead, it scans its environment and takes on the most appropriate form to hunt its prey by altering its shape and color, though its overall mass is limited to 32kg. Usually, this means it takes on the form of an object that will act as bait to draw in its target (a treasure chest on a sunken ship, a warm stove in a mountain cabin, a jug of water on a desert village, etc). However, if necessary to hunt targets where waiting isn't an option, it can take on forms that can move autonomously. For example, in a city, it can take the form of a defenseless young girl around 130cm tall designed to invoke a powerful response on humans to draw them in, be it protective urges or other motives. When close to the target the girl will split in half down her center like an iron maiden, revealing a gaping maw. The Mimetic Predator can also transform its body into multiple jellyfish or sea anemone-like tentacles it can use to skewer its prey. When transformed into a young girl, its body is specifically designed so that hitting "her" provides the most unpleasant and guilt-inducing sensation the human body can experience. If touched by the enemy the Mimetic Predator can partially transform its body to continuously tear away the one grabbing it, a move compared to a tunnel boring machine. This attack can also be initiated by the Mimetic Predator latching onto the enemy. This move can bypass the protection given by Calculate Fortress technology to a Processor Suit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9